


Whispers

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Whispers

They move as one into each other’s arms for a last embrace, and everything else falls away: the room around them, on the top floor of the tavern; the fact that James has to be leaving to get back to his station in Port Royal, and the _Pearl_ awaits Jack; the sounds of hawkers and hoof-beats in the street outside. Everything melts into nothing, and the very air around Jack is James: James-like-a-melody and James-like-the-sea and James- _Jack’s_ -James, with his unyielding embrace, and his dark coat against Jack’s mostly-bare chest, and his _mouth_ , kissing Jack’s as if they haven't touched each other in months, his warmth like a glimmer of sunshine on an icy day.

Then James is gone and silence hangs in the room like a musty, suffocating curtain. Jack shoves his scattered belongings into his voluminous coat pockets, stopping for a moment to press his face into the pillow to which James’s fragrance still clings, that James-like-the-summer smell that always puts Jack in mind of a leafy, impossibly green forest in which he can wander endlessly and never lose his way. A bolt of desperation shoots through Jack, emptiness welling inside him.

Before another moment has passed, the door is pushed roughly open. Jack’s head snaps up an instant before James enters the room again. The door swings shut with a click and James’s valise drops from his hand and hits the floor with a clunk.

The silence is banished by the rustling of discarded clothes, their hands frantic. But then James anchors them both, pinning Jack’s struggling arms above his head as their hips begin to move. Jack’s spine arches painfully and James slows down, relaxing his grip on Jack’s wrists to let his hands slide into Jack’s, threading their fingers together. 'Sshh,' he says against Jack’s ear, repeating the soothing sound until Jack stops writhing and their bodies begin moving together with familiar, terrifying ease. And then they're breathing together, a harsh rhythm that becomes more and more erratic until they melt bonelessly together, shivering against each other. 

In the silence, with James’s arms curled loosely around him, Jack pulls a bead from his hair and idly braids it into James’s. James lets out a hum of contentment, letting Jack play. When he finally lifts his head from Jack’s shoulder, Jack kisses him lightly. If he could speak, he'd only say words that are forbidden to them. But James smiles, transforming the silence, filling it with a thousand whispers that sound like the echo of sweet, remembered laughter; like waves against a distant shore; like delighted wingbeats fluttering across a courtyard full of sunshine.


End file.
